Kingdom Hearts: Destroyed
by Takushi Rena
Summary: A thousands years have past since Sora and Mickey both sealed Kingdom Hearts, but things don't look so good in the universe. For 13 years now, the ultima versions of the heartless are destroyed any and every world they can get their claws on....
1. Default Chapter

Kingdom Hearts: Destroyed

Chaos 0: Prologue

_Welcome to our Nightmare._

_A thousand years ago, the keyblade wielder managed to seal Kingdom Hearts, sealing away the heartless forever. But, forever didn't last very long. The heartless started to grow stronger with the longer they stayed behind the door. They changed into their ultima forms, and broke out of Kingdom Hearts, destroying it in the process. Now, the heartless are destroyed every world they can get their claws on! But, there's still some hope left. If the light and dark keyblader come together to save the worlds, no one will know what the meaning of the word heartless is anymore! But, there's a price. One keyblader might have to sacrifice themselves just to do it._

The sky continued to grow darker as the rain poured on their heads. A one winged demon stood there, motionless, her eyes glaring at the boy on the ground. The girl started to motion towards the boy as she raised her blood covered dagger. "No...Don't! Please don't!" the boy cried out helplessly, hoping she wouldn't do THAT. "I'm...sorry." the girl said, lifelessly. The dagger slowly dropped from the demon's hand. Suddenly, there was a horrific scream, followed by someone laughing. The girl fell onto her knees as her wing disappeared. Sitting in its place was a 13 year old girl, who didn't look demonic at all. The girl squinted her eyes, asking herself, "What happened...?" She soon realized what did happen. "No...Someone...Shugo! He's...!" The girl fell onto the ground next to the boy, crying on the muddy ground. Her best friend was gone.

"Aw, what's wrong, Kris...?" Someone, or something, appeared behind Kris, a grin on their face. Kris instantly stood up and saw what it was. A boy, who looked like he was 15 or 16, stood there, his arms crossed. "You. You did this, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" The boy shook his head, "You aren't THAT stupid, are you?" The boy smirked as he said, "Shugo's dead, and its all your fault!" The words "All your fault" echoed in the girl's head. Millions of voices chanted in her head. She covered her ears, hoping that they would stop but they just contiuned chanting. She started to feel herself fall. She closed her eyes and started screaming. All that could be heard after that was someone laughing...


	2. Chaos 1: Destiny's Nightmare

Chaos 1: Destiny's Nightmare

_Even though everyone has one, destiny can be a real pain in the neck._

She jolted up in a sweat. That dream again. It seemed so...real, but why had she had it twice in a row? She'll never know. The girl sat there, breathing hard as she looked at her surroundings. It was so dark and their lantern was out. She groaned quietly as she quickly grabbed a slip of paper and crumbled it up into a ball. She then stuffed the paper into the lantern. "Fire," she whispered, as a small fire ignited inside the lantern. She saw a boy nearby, the boy in her dream. The girl crawled out from under her blanket and silently motioned towards him. _Shugo,_ she thought as she made her way over, _Please be okay!_ She sat down next to Shugo and eyed him. No blood, no dagger, no nothing, just Shugo asleep and Kris hovering over him. A small smile formed on Kris's face as she said, "You're okay."

"Kris?" _Crap,_ she thought as she quickly and quietly motioned back under her blanket and pretended to be asleep. Shugo looked over at his friend then just shrugged and began to fall back asleep. Kris sighed and started to fall asleep as she looked at the somewhat starry sky._ That dream wasn't real, right? Nothing to worry about then. _Boy, was she wrong.

"Hey Kris! WAKE UP ALREADY!" It was morning already in Destiny's Forest, which happened to be Shugo's homeworld. Shugo groaned angrily as Kris's' soft snoring was still in Shugo's ears. "It been an hour already! C'MON!" He grumbled and grabbed something off of the ground, throwing it on Kris's face. Kris finally started to wake up thanks to Shugo's present, his stinky smelly sock.

"EEEEEWWWW!" Kris shouted as she threw the sock at Shugo in disgust. Shugo just started laughing. Kris rolled as she told herself, "Typical." She shot Shugo a glare as Shugo pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes. "Classic!" "YOU **BAKA**! That's soooo OLD."

"Don't call ME a baka, you baka!" Shugo stuck his tongue out at his best friend, who walked over to her pile of her stuff, which just have her two daggers, a pair of shoes and some other stuff. This could only mean one thing, Insult time!

"Alright, let's see..." Kris thought as she tried to think of a GOOD insult. She was pretty good at this kind of thing, just one more win and it would be her 10th win in a row. "Hey Shugo! You smell so bad anyone could smell you from the edge of the universe!" She stuck her tongue out at her "victim." This was war! "Oh yeah? Well, you're so ugly...you're...um..."Shugo's face turned bright red with embarrassment. Good thing Kris was too busy putting on her belts, gloves, shoes, and getting her daggers on her belt. He LIKED Kris but she didn't know that, yet atleast. He started to remember the first time they met up with each other. Shugo was seven and a half while Kris was 6...

"_Mom! I'm gonna play outside!" "Be careful, Shugo!" The seven year old nodded as he ran out of his house, a smile on his face. He was going to play warrior again and he had his armor and sword ready. "Take this," he shouted at his invisible enemy as he slashed through the air. "WHOA!" Shugo stopped to see a flurry of leaves where something had fallen. He looked past the leaves and saw the head of a girl with messy brown hair and scratches all over herself. Shugo, curiously, walked over to the girl..._

"I'm so ugly, I'm what?" Shugo blinked, coming back down from his memory. He eyed Kris, who had finished putting her hair in a ponytail. Shugo turned bright red once again, saying, "Well...I...fine. You win. Can't think of anything anyways." Shugo shrugged as Kris jumped into the air, a grin on her face. "I win! GO ME! GO ME!" "Alright! Don't have to rub it in, Kris!" Kris, happily, jumped over to Shugo, landing right next to him. "Aw, Mr. Swore Loser! I ish sworry!" She smiled once again as Shugo said with a straight face, "I am NOT a sore loser. C'mon, we better get going..." Shugo started to pack his backpack, which he put on his back and started off.

_Oops. Did I really make him mad?_

Kris ran up behind Shugo, a little smile on her face. "C'mon, Mr. Grumpy Face! What's wrong?" Shugo glared at Kris out of the corner of his eyes as they walked through the forest. Kris stopped, looking blank. "Sorry." She ran up next to Shugo again and put her hands behind her head. "Well...what now?" Kris asked, a blank look still on her face. "I guess we could go into town and get suppl-" Shugo had stopped in the middle of the forest as he looked wide eyed, at... "What?"

Shugo looked at Kris, who was a little puzzled as she looked at what Shugo was looking towards. It was just a house! Shoving her in the opposite direction, Shugo gave Kris his backpack and stated, "How 'bout you got get the supplies, alright? GO!" He pushed Kris away and ran off. "Well...Okay! Like I have a choice..." Kris let out a deep sigh as she headed in the direction of the nearest town.

Some dust had gotten kicked up as Kris started to cough and wave her hand at the dust cloud. "I hate this town." She looked at the scenery, looking for the item shop as something caught her eyes. _A poster? _she thought as she made her way towards a slightly torn piece of paper. She grabbed it and examined it. "Wanted? Atleast I don't know 'em!" She crumbled up the poster and tossed it over her shoulder. "Item...Item...Where are you?" She started her search for the shop but it quickly ended as something made Kris so shocked. A scream, just like something she had heard before somewhere...The dream! A flood of memories flashed through her head, all of them were from that dream.

But all of this could only mean one thing...Kris took off, leaving a dust cloud behind her as she ran towards the forest. "SHUGO! I'M COMING!"

_But why is mine the worst of them all?_


End file.
